1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle assembly for a glass carafe and, more particularly, to an arrangement for temporarily holding a metal band on the glass carafe while a handle is being secured to the carafe and to an improved rugged and substantial handle assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of glass carafes and the like, it is conventional to provide a separate plastic handle and a spring metal band is usually positioned around the neck of the carafe to hold the handle on the carafe. Spring metal bands and handles of this type have included a number of different types of clips and fastening means for connecting the handle to the carafe. In a common fastening arrangement, the handle includes a socket for receiving a plastic block that is positioned between the ends of the spring metal band. Usually a screw extends through the handle, through the ends of the band, and is threaded into the plastic block. With this construction, as the screw is threaded into the block, the ends of the band are moved closer to each other, the band is tightened around the neck of the glass carafe and the handle is securely held on the glass carafe. In such assemblies the spring metal band must be placed around the neck of the carafe, the ends of the band must be held and the block must be positioned and held while the socket in the handle is placed over the block. The handle must then be held against the glass carafe while the screw is driven through the band ends and into the block. If the block slips from the band, the whole assembly can literally fly apart due to the spring forces induced in the band.
Accordingly it is a particular object of my invention to provide a fastening means that may temporarily hold a metal band on a glass carafe while a handle is being secured to the carafe so that the parts will be held together and will not spring apart while the handle is being secured to the carafe.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a handle assembly which is substantial and rugged so that the ends of the band cannot be easily deformed or twisted out of shape while the handle is being used to lift the glass carafe after it has been filled with coffee or other liquid.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a handle assembly having relatively few parts which may be readily manufactured at relatively low cost and easily connected to each other.